


Late Nights

by Sacred_Raven



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Roommates, These kids are just pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred_Raven/pseuds/Sacred_Raven
Summary: “Chiaki, go to bed soon, please?” The request was far from a rare one for Hajime, considering who his girlfriend was.“Let me finish up this match.” Chiaki replied, not breaking eye contact with the screen.~~~Or an otherwise normal night for Hajime and Chiaki.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Since it is not really clear in the story, here is how this AU is set up:  
> * Hajime exposed the Kamakura project, to sweep it under the rug, he got the title of Ultimate Espionage.  
> * Junko is not despair, so the world is fine.  
> * Third years, as they are around 18-19, can live in apartments instead of the dorms, though they have to cover rent.
> 
> Hope this made everything make just a bit more sense.

“Chiaki, go to bed soon, please?” The request was far from a rare one for Hajime, considering who his girlfriend was.

“Let me finish up this match.” Chiaki replied, not breaking eye contact with the screen.

A sigh escaped from Hajime, this time like all the others, was fruitless. The brunet knew just how late the gamer could stay up, unaware to the passing of time until the sun had risen. There had been days were Chiaki had stumbled into class half dead from pulling too many all nighters as she ground levels. Other days had Yukizome dragging the girl out to make sure the girl got fresh air, back when they still lived in the dorms. This was not to mention the betting pool going around the class of who would be the next to collapse in exhaustion, Ryota or Chiaki.

“Fine.” There was no point for Hajime to argue with the girl, instead he wandered over to the kitchen. Heating some water, the brunet watched the game from behind the counter. Displayed on the TV was some video game that looked like a first person shooter. Resting forward on his arms, Hajime watched the match play out.

By the look of it, Chiaki’s team was winning. 

Of course she’s winning, The thought played in the brunet’s head, It’s Chiaki after all.

A small smile fell into place on Hajime’s face. There was a good reason as the why the pink haired girl had been named Ultimate Gamer after all. Of course, there was the rare time she had lost, yet they were few are far between. Though given the aura of determination the pink haired girl had, she this had been one of those rare nights.

In the two months the two had already been living together, Hajime had counted a total of five losses in this particular game. Three had been due to the gamer falling asleep halfway through a match, and the other two were due to the other team cheating. Given the wide awakeness of the gamer as she spouted off commands, it seemed to be one of the latter.

The whistle of the electric kettle brought Hajime back to the tea he had been making. Pulling out two mugs, the brunet shot a look back to where Chiaki was playing. Leaning so far forward that Hajime feared she would fall off the small couch, Chiaki remained undisturbed.

Chuckling, Hajime turned back to his task. Filling both mugs and plopped a tea bag into both; dodging the small island, the brunet made his way to their small living room. Ensuring not to spill either drink, he placed both onto the small coffee table that was littered with small wrappers from the night’s earlier snacks. Sinking into the couch, the two sat in relative silence. The noise from the game played into the headset Chiaki wore, and occasionally spoke into to.

Spending a few minutes watching as Chiaki massacred the other team, the burnet turned to the girl. Bags were settling under her eyes already, and her skin was pale in the dim light. Tomorrow he would have to get the girl to leave the house, lest their classmates force her out. Shivering at the memory of Ibuki barging in and waking them up, Hajime swore it would never happen again.

With no end insight for another few minutes, the call of bed hit Hajime hard. As much as he would have preferred to stay awake with Chiaki, he lacked the energy she did this night. Leaning over, he pressed a small kiss into the gamer’s cheek.

“I’m going to bed.” He spoke, not touching the headset; Chiaki would hear him, she always did.

Breaking her concentration, the girl leaned over and returned the peck, “Night.”

Forcing himself up, the brunet grabbed his half empty mug. Turning his green eyes back to the girl, he grinned a bit, “Don’t stay up too late.”

Chiaki nodded back in his direction, and Hajime took it as his cue to leave. Delivering his mug to the sink, the brunet stumbled back past the living room and down the short hall. A few pictures of the couple and of their friends adorned the small walkway. The memories were happy ones, though Hajime did not spend too much time dwelling. There was always tomorrow to reminisce on the past, and to make future memories.

Entering the shared room, the bed immediately caught the brunet’s attention. Weariness dragged at Hajime, mind demanding sleep. A glance at the clock confirmed what Hajime already knew, it was 2:30 am. Flopping down, the brunet sank into the futon. It was not particularly soft, though he did not mind, it was still far better than the lumpy mattresses that were in the dorms of the Reserve from his first year.

Groaning softly, he rearranged the pillow beneath him, barely sitting up enough to do so. Letting himself drop down once more, sleep pulled at the brunet. Giving in, Hajime let his eyes fall shut.

A small shuffling woke the light sleeper. Pulling open his green eyes, only darkness met the brunet. A small outline, barely visible in the weak light, shuffled over to the bed. Knowing who it was, any worry present left Hajime. Rolling to his side, the brunet lifted the blanket, allowing Chiaki to climb into the warmth.

The gamer huddled close, curling into her boyfriend. A tired smile took its place on the bruent. Letting the blanket fall, he wrapped an arm around the tired girl.

Leaning in, he pressed a short kiss to her forehead before whispering, “I love you.”

Just as sleep was about to reclaim Hajime, a small voice response, “Love you, too.”


End file.
